


Crushing on a Greasy Slytherin

by MysticNinetalis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticNinetalis/pseuds/MysticNinetalis
Summary: Snarry fic





	Crushing on a Greasy Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish this from my Wattpad account and I will also remaster it for the next chapter. Hope y'all like my first attempt at Snarry smut!

Harry woke up feeling horny. He had just had a dream about his Half-Blood Prince. He didn't know who it was, but man was the man of his dreams! He could be so fuck'n sweet, but very realistic when need be, not to mention very dirty~. He was also so hilarious and always there for Harry, especially when he was made fun by kids in his science class. Just yesterday he tried to follow the instructions in his science textbook to make some GAK, but he put in too much water, and Malfoy poured it on his head. It was one of the easiest things to make, but Harry was really bad science.

'Hope things go better today...' Harry thought to himself as he got dressed. He wore a Plaid button up shirt, his regular glasses, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his long, slender legs, and some brown combat boots. He tried to style his hair today but ended up with his cute messy hairstyle that suited him best, he had a few cute curls that Hermione said some guys found cute. After getting ready for the school day, Harry went downstairs (but not before walking off). ass he came into the kitchen seeing his Uncle Remus cooking and Godfather Sirius playing with their son Teddy, it was so cute! You see, they were taking care of him because his parents were killed by a serial killer who went by "Voldemort". It happened a few weeks after Harry had been born, they went on a date night, but then they were both killed by a slit of the throat. Thanks to Sirius who was a cop then, they found the bastard in a matter of days.

"Well look who woke up this morn'n babe." Sirius said with some playful sass. Harry looked at his godfather with a tried look, flipped him off, sat down, and banged his head on the rectangular table. Then he heard a soft klink. Harry rose his head to see three massive, fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, lots of scrambled eggs, and 4 pieces of bacon. Harry drooled a bit before gobbling the food down. "Harry, shouldn't you be at school? It's almost 8:20." Remus said with a concerned tone. Harry looked at the clock, it was 8:26 now. "...Fuck!" Harry got up, rushed to the front door, put on his shoes, grabbed his tan messenger bag, and ran out the door. "No swearing young man!" Sirius said while laughing his ass off.

Harry opened the door to Professor Snape's room t 8:31, one minute late. Everyone turned to him as he sat down between his two bet friends, well his only friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. "Nice of you to join us Mr Potter, and since your entrance cause me to stop my lecture, do you mind tell me about what you learn about Quantum Physics in the packet I gave you yesterday?" Professor Snape asked Harry. "I.....I umm.... I don't know sir, I didn't read the material..." Harry said putting his head down. "Haha wow, big surprise Potter! I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid!" Malfoy said laughing. Ron stood up but I held arm, looking at him, my eyes begging for him not do anything. He sat down, glaring at Malfoy. "That is enough Mr Malfoy unless you want me to give you an F for today's assignment. And as for you Mr Potter, see me after class." Snape said, then class started.

Class ended, and everyone left, but before she left, Hermione smiled at me, whispering " It's ok Harry." she kissed his cheek then walked out of the classroom. Harry then got up, gathered his stuff, and walked down the steps to Professor Snape's desk. Snape looked at Harry, then asked, "Tell me Mister Potter, why didn't you read the packet, and why were you late?" Harry stood there, then after a minute spoke. "I...I stayed up last night reading the packet over and over again, but I didn't get it. And I didn't read it because I....I have Dyslexia Sir." He said looking at Snape in the eyes, but as he said it he saw something he never dreamed of seeing, a genuine look of surprise on his Professors usually emotionless face. Then Harry heard his Professor say something very surprising, "Well Mister Potter I shall give you a rare opportunity, I want you to come to special tutoring sessions with me on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Here is my contact information, and I presume we will see each other tomorrow at 4:30 pm?" Snape says as he hands me a sticky note with his phone number and his address. I smile a truly happy smile. "Yes sir, I will be there!" I say happily, and Snape lips softly curve into a ghostly smile of his one.

The next day Harry met with Snape a small Coffee shop called Abbie's Random Coffee Place, and Harry for the first time, truly understood science.

~~~~ about a 5 month-ish time skip brought to you by a cute baby Teddy ~~~

Harry was very happy and for two big reasons. First, he had been making A's and B's in science, and it was slowly started becoming his favourite part of the day. Secondly, he had started to see Severus in a new way. The Half-Blood prince slowly moved to the back of his mind, a mere crush, and now that spot had become filled with thoughts of his Professor, Severus Snape, his first love.

Severus (they were now on a first name basis, but only outside of school) had even given Harry a key to his apartment, in case Harry wanted to talk to him about more things, or just for a cup of tea. But there was a few time Harry walked in on the right moments. One day harry had come into the apartment just to see his older, but the sexy professor in only a towel, his chest glistening with water droplets, his hair shiny with water, and his lips had a cute reddish pink tint to them. That was one of goddamn best moments of Harry's life, plus he got a little excited from the Severus After a Shower incident.

They even had a moment. One day when Harry was at Severus' apartment, they both reached for a paper across the table, and their hands touched. Harry felt sparks rush through his body that day, a feeling he loved. But when he retracted his hand, Severus held it firmly, but gently, as if his hand were made of glass. Harry blushed, he had probably looked like a tomato, but Severus had smiled, and that what truly made Harry happy when he made Severus smile.

Anyway back to the present. Harry was at Severus' apartment, and it was the start of the Christmas holiday, so Harry thought he would take the chance to confess his feelings to the one he loved. Sure there was a possibility that he would be rejected, and if he was he would use the holiday to try and mend his broken heart, only if his plan backfired though.

He walked into the apartment, ready to shout 'I FUCKING LOVE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE', but instead he was super quiet because his teacher was fast asleep on the couch. He walked over to the couch, just to see a bunch of graded paper scattered and a sleeping Severus sprawled across the dark green couch.'Hehe he looks so cute, I wonder if he's cold...' Harry thought to himself as he looked a Severus' sleeping face, his eyes closed, his lips slightly apart, and his hair tousled. 'He probably won't wake up if I kiss his lips softly...' Harry thought to himself as he slowly leant into the older man's personal bubble, and softly, but sweetly, kissed the lips of the man he oh so loved with all his heart. But then he felt something startle, Severus had woken up, but happily kissed back, bringing the boy into his arms, holding him close as they shared a beautiful, long, loving kiss.

Harry would admit it openly, he moan loudly, hell he didn't care, the man he loved was kissing him back! Severus stopped the kiss, but only to get air though. Harry must have been blushing like a mad man. "Umm...I...i...iloveyouseverussnape!" Harry stuttered out. Severus chuckled and held the boy closer to him. "I love you too Harry Potter," Severus confessed as he kissed his forehead. Harry smiled happily, he couldn't help it, he was feeling emotions he couldn't describe, but the told him to smile, so he did.

But Harry's mind wandered to what he could do with Severus, and he started to blush even more! Severus smirked, he could feel Harry harden against his leg, so he did what any self-deserving man would do, he flipped Harry onto his back and started to kiss the boy. Harry moan again as he felt ghostly kisses against his ear, lips, neck, and down his chest as Severus unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Severus smirked even more. "You want me don't you Harry?" Severus asked in a husky tone. "Y-Yes Please S-Sev! I need you!" Harry practically begged the man, his dick didn't really enjoy being in those godforsaken tight ass skinny jeans. Severus chuckled. "As you with my prince.." Severus whispered into Harry's ear and he skillfully unbuttoned Harry's pants and began to rub the young man's hard member. "Ah! Seve..rus.." Harry's low moans filled the whole room, and he could even feel the older man's hard dick against his inner thigh. Harry then clutched Severus' black v-neck shirt and brought the man closer. " I need you Sev, please!" Harry begged. "Heh, as you wish my love," Severus whispered lowly into Harry's ear.

The two men had a night filled with love, passion, and bliss. Words could not describe how the felt about one another, they just let their hearts do the talking, and their hearts said they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the smut was bad, again this was legit my first attempt at writing kinda descriptive smut, so I'm pretty proud of it. Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
